


As Princesas

by carolss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Desde que as duas se lembravam Lord Goodwin sempre convidava princesa Mithian para passar o verão em Gawant





	As Princesas

Desde que as duas se lembravam Lord Goodwin sempre convidava princesa Mithian para passar o verão em Gawant, embora agora isso fosse apenas mais uma formalidade do que qualquer outra coisa.

Se alguma delas tivesse nascido como um menino provavelmente seus pais já as teriam destinado ao casamento desde o berço, mas como isso não aconteceu foi decidido por eles que se tornariam melhores amigas, ou esperado na verdade, principalmente pelo pai de Elena já que via em Mithian tudo que uma princesa deveria ser, ou em termos mais claros tudo o que queria que sua filha fosse.

Elena ao contrário do que seria suposto ansiava por tais visitas, isso porque tinha o conhecimento que havia nela um pouco mais do esperado de uma princesa ideal, e coisas que jamais seriam esperadas, ela era a garota com quem andava pela floresta de cavalo caçando cervos e que tinha um certo humor por trás de seus comentários educados, e uma gentileza sempre presente e parecia apreciar o que ela era, não o que ela poderia ser, sem comentários sobre suas maneiras ,gostos e personalidade, diferente de qualquer uma das garotas de sua corte.

Quando eram meninas iam para a floresta e entre as arvores pegavam galhos e fingiam ser espadas e varinhas ,e elas poderosas feiticeiras da antiga religião e os bravos cavaleiros que as enfrentavam. Quando cresceram mais um pouco eram poderosas feiticeiras e bravos cavaleiros que as conquistavam.

Elas ainda iam na floresta a cada visita, e ainda fingiam, embora agora os papéis fossem diferentes, deixavam em tais momentos de serem princesas apenas para serem garotas anônimas correndo pela floresta, isso porque sabiam que aquela parte de suas vidas estava acabando, elas haviam atingido certa idade e seus reinos contavam com elas a cada vez mais e logo viriam a se casar com futuros reis como era esperado, isso doía um pouco porque algumas garotas se apaixonam por príncipes, outras por princesas.


End file.
